This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMRFAM in collaboration with CESG has developed novel automated approaches to protein NMR data collection and analysis. An adaptive and interactive engine for identifying peaks in 3D triple-resonance spectra in a probabilistic manner is based on ideas of reduced-dimensionality and tilted-plane data collection. The method, called "High-Resolution Iterative Frequency Identification" (HIFI)-NMR. Current project is to implement HIFI on Bruker spectrometer for automatic NMR data acquisition and analysis.